


【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】如何哄闹脾气的恋人

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber
Kudos: 1





	【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】如何哄闹脾气的恋人

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】如何哄闹脾气的恋人  
#说在前面#  
复健用短打  
接连出差三个月我怎么活着回来的哦……打开草稿箱发现都忘了之前的稿子写到哪里了（掩面  
还是我那只皮白馅儿黑的咕哒君和看似温柔其实有脾气的长恭，时间线在《豢养》开始前的上一条时间线，咕哒还没完全觉醒成第Ⅶ兽（相亲相爱）的时候。没啥逻辑，我写得开心就好（x

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

藤丸立香病倒了。

听到这个消息时的达芬奇lily并福尔摩斯少见地面面相觑，都没能控制住失态的面部表情。  
“……御主居然生病了。”  
“这还真是失策了。”福尔摩斯摸了摸下巴，“新迦勒底的药物配置并不充分，得请护士长去跟紫苑小姐准备一下药品。”  
“所以，立香他得了什么病？”  
来传达消息的玛修欲言又止，在达芬奇lily和福尔摩斯一个探究一个若有所思的目光下只能无奈地摊了摊手。

兰陵王一回到迦勒底就迎面碰见了向他小跑来的亚从者少女。  
然后就在玛修带着焦虑但简要的话语里得知了藤丸立香病倒的事情。

“前辈把自己锁在房间里，谁都不让进，”玛修担忧地说，“南丁格尔小姐说前辈没接受治疗也拒绝做检查。”  
“……这还是他头一次这么不配合吧。”兰陵王皱了皱眉，自他来到迦勒底之后，身为御主的藤丸立香不是没受伤过，但是每次都极为配合地接受南丁格尔或者是工作人员的治疗。毕竟唯一的人类御主的身体健康是迦勒底战力的基础，藤丸立香在维持自己的御主机能上堪称典范，甚至使用自己身体的方法可以称得上冷酷。  
「这个身体只要当好维持从者战力的工具就好了。」  
藤丸立香曾经这么说过，玛修和当时还在的罗曼医生虽然极不赞同，但年轻御主的方式在面对严峻战局时无疑是最高效的选择，之后也就默许了少年对待自己身体的做法。后来异星神入侵，在逃亡的路上物资紧缺，藤丸立香也总是紧绷着神经不敢放松，大概是新建迦勒底后终于得以放松，原本像机器人一样驱使自己的少年也扛不住病来如山倒了。

兰陵王也是头一次遇上藤丸立香生病，赶往御主房间的脚步也不由得加快了些许。路过厨房的时候，还顺道把卫宫给御主准备的病号饭一起捎带上。

“御主？”兰陵王敲了敲御主紧闭的房门，然而并未得到屋里人的回应。无奈，兰陵王动用了自己中意从者的权能，强行进入御主的房间。  
几乎是踏入房间的瞬间，一道杀气迎面冲来，向来机敏的从者已经条件反射把手放在了剑上警备，却在意识到杀气来源时愣神着望向藤丸立香的床上。  
阴暗的房间里，御主蔚蓝色的眼珠紧盯着门口的从者，眼里的清明在看清是兰陵王后褪下，露出了被掩藏起来的疲惫和迷糊，像是放松了身体一样往被窝的深处又拱了拱。  
兰陵王进屋，关门，放下托盘一气呵成，凑到床边想查看一下御主的病情，被御主钻进被子翻身的动作无声地拒绝了。  
“这是怎么了？”兰陵王有些哭笑不得，而御主依然把头埋在被子里，蜷缩成一只蚕蛹一般不吱声。  
兰陵王伸手想掀起藤丸立香裹着的棉被，却只得到了对方往后退缩的抗拒反应。  
听说人类生病的时候没有安全感会做出类似小孩子的举动。兰陵王略一思索，大概明白了藤丸立香为何会有这种反应。  
“他算哪门子的小孩子啊，”兰陵王内心腹诽道，然后才猛地回忆起少年御主还不及弱冠的事实。  
“……一定是他总做那些事情还不脸红我才会记错他的年纪。”挥去脑海里冒出来的一些令人脸红耳赤的画面，兰陵王手捂下巴等脸上的温度稍微下降，表情恢复一往的优雅样子，才坐到御主的床边，轻轻拍了拍那一团鼓起的棉被。  
“立香，”棉被团抖动了一下，“生病了不及时就医会影响工作效率的哦？”难得有机会展现年长者余裕的兰陵王劝着藤丸立香。  
“是哪个工作狂之前说过要做好支援从者的工作的？”  
棉被团又动了动，半响，少年御主才把小半张脸从被子里露出来。因为发热和出汗，少年脸上呈现着不自然的潮红，有些倦怠的眼珠迷茫地看向兰陵王的方向。  
兰陵王褪下护手，试了试御主的体温，“还好，不是很烫。身上有哪里疼么？”想要撤回的手被藤丸立香按回到御主的额头上。  
“头疼，”藤丸立香闷声回答，仰着脸往兰陵王的手心上蹭了一下发出一声舒适的哼唧，“长恭的手好凉。”  
“一会儿给你做个冰袋。”兰陵王索性一下下轻抚着年轻御主有些发烫的额头，“要吃药么？”  
“疼得厉害管教授要了点儿美施康定。”【注】藤丸立香不住地按揉着自己的太阳穴，“像要裂开一样，涌出一堆莫名其妙的信息。”  
“……这不是能随便乱吃的药吧？”就算是不懂药理的兰陵王听到藤丸立香管莫里亚蒂要了些什么药也是有些无语，“解释一下怎么不肯看医生也不肯出房间？玛修很担心你哦。”  
原本像被顺毛的猫科动物一样准备惬意地睡过去的藤丸立香在听到兰陵王的发言后，睁开病中毫无杀伤力的迷糊眼睛瞪着兰陵王，赌气般鼓起了腮帮子。

一边是一脸病气却带着怒容的少年御主，一边是不清楚状况满是迷茫的无辜从者。最后，还是御主先从对峙中败下阵来。

“算了，”对视许久，藤丸立香看着兰陵王一脸担心又不解的神色叹了口气，心里愈加憋屈，“你总是不会生气的……”撅嘴小声嘟囔着，随之翻了个身，把后背留给兰陵王。  
“藤丸立香？”兰陵王不禁提高了声调，被御主无常的情绪闹得有些恼火的从者看着少年蜷缩起来的背影，又有些泄气。  
不能和病人生气。兰陵王心里默念。御主还是个孩子。  
“你不说明白，我怎么知道你为什么生气。”  
背对自己的棉被发出了些窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音。一会儿，少年带着病中沙哑的声音闷闷地传过来。  
“我做了个梦，”  
“哈？！”  
藤丸立香没搭理兰陵王冒出的不可置信的声音，“……御主和从者有时会因为供魔而互通梦境，甚至梦到从者生前的经历。”  
兰陵王觉得自己的声音卡在了喉咙里，吞也不是，吐也不是，只得缓缓闭上已经张开的嘴。  
“长恭，”藤丸立香裹着被子盘坐起来，样子有些好笑，但是少年的眼神无比认真，“你不恨他们么？”

“你不想改变过去么？”

什么啊。兰陵王怔怔地看着眼神异常执着的少年御主。

“你不用……”不用为了我去在意那些事情。

“那些年幼时欺辱你的下人，嘲笑你的大臣，利用你的贵族……赐你毒酒的兄弟，”藤丸立香凑近坐在床边的兰陵王，“我都可以让他们消失哦。”少年温柔地笑着，用在情人耳边呢喃爱语的声音吐露着恶意的诅咒。  
现下了然御主为何有这些举动的兰陵王释然地叹了口气，拍了拍御主松软的发顶。藤丸立香仍然执着地等着兰陵王的回答，波澜不惊的铁蓝色眼眸似乎风暴前的海平面，正在海底酝酿着下一次的狂风暴雨。  
“我是回应你的召唤，为了达成你的愿望现身的英灵。”兰陵王试图用自己的温和化解御主深藏的暴虐气息，“而你当时的愿望，是修复人理，守护泛人类史……”  
“可是我！”明白过来兰陵王意思的藤丸立香想要辩解，被兰陵王用一根食指轻轻抵住嘴唇。  
“我明白，”看着小恋人有些慌乱又不甘心的样子，兰陵王觉得自己的心情异常美好，“作为英灵虽然向圣杯提交过愿望，但是我并没有期望过会实现——何况我现在有了新的愿望。”  
“什么？”藤丸立香不改本性地舔上了兰陵王的手指，被对方抽回了手并奉送了一个白眼。

“我会陪在你身边，直到你达成愿望为止。”  
“如果你偏离了你的愿望，我会不顾一切纠正你。”

兰陵王如三月春水的堇色眸子眷恋地凝视着藤丸立香，唇边的笑意在少年面上泛起正常的潮红把自己缩回棉被里时又扩大了几分。  
“明明长恭有什么愿望我都会实现的。”  
“是是~”  
“长恭可以再依赖我一点儿的。”  
“好好~”  
“想撒娇也没有关系哦！”  
“好——所以先让护士长看看你的病……”  
“不要！”  
“……”

。  
。  
。  
。  
。

“当初说要陪着我的，”  
“骗子。”  
第Ⅶ兽在虚空的王座上蜷缩起了身体，再次按揉起自己的太阳穴，只可惜，他再也不会头疼了。  
「但是你实现了你的诺言」  
「不惜一切想阻止我的偏离」  
“我实现了你的愿望哦，”第Ⅶ兽痴迷地在空中描绘着被珍藏在虚数空间中的兰陵王的灵基形状，

“我又闹脾气了，来哄哄我啊，”

“长恭。”

虚空之中，无人回应。

END

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
【注】美施康定，管制药品，强效中枢神经止痛药，主要用于晚期癌症患者的止痛药。咕哒因为第Ⅶ兽觉醒造成的生理性疼痛无法忍受，所以找教授要了药，毕竟南丁格尔之类的正经懂医术的从者不会给他这种药。


End file.
